


Easier To Laugh

by raregloves



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raregloves/pseuds/raregloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg discovers one of Johns better kept secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easier To Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: John/Greg! Take all of my love! I want it to be fluffy, and I want John to tickle Greg. Also cuddles. And maybe some wit and sarcasm. Sorry if that's too much but damn I am pumped.

Greg was stretched out on his lounge. It was the only real luxury in his entire flat, a large and soft piece of furniture that he could really relax properly on. Which was fortunate, as John Watson was currently on top of him. On any inferior lounge, he’d be cramped.

John was snoring very softly. His head was tucked under Gregs chin, and one of his hands was pressed against Gregs stomach underneath his shirt. This was typical John. Even in his sleep he was all hands.  
  
It was slowly approaching midnight. Forty-eight hours ago they had finished up a case that had lasted nearly three days. Sherlock wasn’t going to bother them for at least another day.  
  
 _‘Mah_ ,’ John said drowsily, his breath tickling Gregs neck. _‘Hmm.’  
_  
‘You alright? Or you sleep talking?’ Greg ran his hand over Johns hair, still mostly blond despite the intrusion of silver. Unlike his own, where the silver had long dominated the chestnut.   
  
_‘Hmm?’_ John seemed to be waking up, though slowly. ‘ _Who?_ Greg…?’  
  
‘Who else?’ Greg said, laughing a little and making John bounce a little on his stomach. ‘We crashed on my lounge, remember?’  
  
‘I don’t remember,’ John said. ‘But here we are, so if I eliminate the impossible…’  
  
Greg groaned. ‘I liked you better when you were sleeping.’  
  
‘Nah,’ John said. His hand slid higher, reaching Gregs nipple and rubbing it into a hardened nub. ‘My sparkling personality brightens up your day.’  
  
‘True,’ Greg said. ‘Helps that you put out, though.’  
  
John laughed. He pushed his head up until his lips found Gregs. They kissed, slow and warm. Johns tongue was lazy and sexy inside his mouth. There was no pressure to make it anything other than a kiss.  
  
‘Rude,’ John said, his hand leaving Gregs nipple. ‘Terribly rude.’  
  
‘Am I?’ Greg said, pouting. ‘Oh dear. Oh my. What will my punishment be, hmm, Watson? Twenty pushups while you sit on my back?’  
  
They were both snorting with laughter. Too late, however, Greg noticed the gleam in Johns dark eyes. He got his amusement under control enough to raise his eyebrows at John, who smirked.  
  
‘Well?’ Greg demanded. ‘What now?’  
  
‘This,’ John said, and suddenly his fingers were alive up and down Gregs side. Rushing against his underarms, over his ribs and stomach. His entire body jerked as he tried to pull away, laughing, unable to stop himself laughing.  
  
‘Punishment!’ John cried, laughing.   
  
Greg rolled them. They landed with a crash on the ground, legs and arms tangled. John wasn’t put off, though, both his strong small hands teasing his skin, feather light, and Greg was unbearably ticklish-  
  
‘No! No! Mercy, John, please!’  
  
John stopped, rolling over to give Greg some air. He looked very smug as he looked over at Greg. Not that looking smug didn’t suit John (it did, in fact).  
  
‘I’ll get you,’ Greg said. He climbed atop John, pushed his shirt up, and ran his fingers over his ribs, stomach… nothing. John raised his eyebrows. He was laughing silently, Greg could feel it.  
  
‘Tricky one, eh?’ Greg tried his underarms, nothing. The palm of his hand and the back of his knee got no reaction either. John was now grinning at him.   
  
‘Just give it up, Greg,’ he said. ‘Admit defeat.’  
  
‘In a second,’ Greg said. ‘One more spot to try.’  
  
His hands dropped to Johns feet. John went still, his smile becoming fixed in place. Aha!  
  
‘You don’t want to do that,’ John said.   
  
‘Don’t I?’ Greg said, playing confused. ‘I thought I did… how funny…’  
  
‘Greg-’  
  
He pulled off Johns shoe and started to tickle him in one smooth movement. John let out a loud _‘Hooo!_ ’ noise. His leg started jerking. He was laughing so hard he was almost crying, and Greg had to wrestle his leg as if it were a live crocodile.  
  
‘Ok!’ John shouted, breathless. ‘You win! You win!’  
  
Greg let his leg go, and climbed up his body to kiss him. John breathed hard through his nose, his mouth desperate against Gregs. When he pulled back, he saw John wipe his eye.  
  
‘You have very ticklish feet,’ he said, somewhat pointlessly.   
  
‘It was a well-guarded secret,’ John said. His mouth was scowling but his eyes were smiling.   
  
‘Well, I’ve spoilt that, haven’t I?’ Greg said.   
  
‘Yep.’ John shrugged, kissed him again. ‘You’ve spoilt me for everything, though.’  
  
Greg felt his heart swell inside his chest. He pressed his hand against the side of Johns face.   
  
‘You big romantic,’ he said. ‘Come on, lets go to bed. I’m looking forward to some morning sex once we’ve got our energy back. Deal?’  
  
‘Deal.’

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me a prompt on my tumblr- I love rare pair fic :)
> 
> raregloves.tumblr.com


End file.
